Ask Truth! Or Dare Me!
by B A B Y . HEART . P R I Z I E
Summary: Title changed! Kamu ingin bertanya dan menyuruh apapun kepada tokoh Harvest Moon kesukaanmu? Di sini tempatnya! Just read and don't forget to leave your review! Nya! Chapter 3 is UP! Edited! DISCONTINUED
1. Introduction

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : ALOHA!! Ini adalah cerita baru!!-nari-nari ga jelas-

Claire : Cerita tentang apa??

Gray : Aku punya firasat buruk tentang cerita ini..

Baby-Chan : Ckk.. Ckk.. Gray, kamu salah!! Malahan di cerita ini kamu bebas melakukan apa saja!!

Gray : Aku ga percaya..

Claire : Serius?!?!

Baby-Chan : Aku ga bercanda, tapi yang kalian lakukan berdasarkan permintaan readers.

Claire : Maksudnya??

Gray : Firasatku benar-benar buruk..

Baby-Chan : Readers BEBAS BERTANYA APAPUN kepada kalian dan kalian harus menjawabnya!! Dan readers juga BEBAS MENYURUH APAPUN kepada kalian, tentu saja kalian ga bisa mengelak atau membantahnya, karena aku akan memberikan 'hadiah' jika kalian tidak menurutiku. Mwehehehehehe!!-Devil Mode : On-

Gray : Firasatku benar.. Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi..

Claire : Aku jadi merinding.. Tapi, masa kami harus melakukan semua yang disuruh??

Baby-Chan : Tentu saja, tapi ingat kalau cerita ini adalah T-Rated!! Tapi untuk Graire itu cerita lain, hehuhehuhehuhehu!!-muncul aura gelap-

Claire : Graire??-bersemu- Jadi, intinya readers bisa bertanya dan menyuruh kami. Siapa saja yang akan ditanya??

Baby-Chan : Kamu, Gray, Ann, Cliff, Trent, Popuri, Kai, Mary, Rick, Karen, Elli, dan Jack.

Gray : Itu saja?? Yang lainnya??

Baby-Chan : Akan kumunculkan kalau readers minta memunculkan chara itu, mengerti??

Claire : Mengerti!! Jadi, readers bisa menuliskan permintaannya di review.

Gray : Kami tunggu permintaannya.

Baby-Chan : Jangan segan-segan menyuruh mereka iaa, aku dengan senang hati menerima permintaan readers!!-pasang puppy dog eyes-

**..xXx..**


	2. Chapter 1

Baby-Chan : Yaay!! Chappie pertama!!

Claire : Kenapa kita harus di panggung??

Baby-Chan : Supaya lebih terasa kayak talk show, hehehehe~~

Kai : Baby-Chan kadang-kadang jadi aneh yaa.. Aduh!!-ditonjok Baby-Chan-

Trent : Untung aku bawa kotak P3K, sini kuobati kau, Kai.

Claire : Mulai deh, kalau lagi kumpul semua pasti jadi ga beres..

Baby-Chan : Disclaimernya dong!!

Semua : Harvest Moon bukan punyanya Baby-Chan!! Kita mulai ceritanya!!

Baby-Chan : Tiap chappie menjawab 2 sampai 4 request, tergantung energiku yang tersisa setelah kuliah X(

**..xXx..**

_**Request From Owly Bros**_

Baby-Chan : HALOO!! Saya Baby-Chan akan menjadi host dalam cerita "Ask Your Favorite Harvest Moon Chara!"~~ Okai!! Permintaan pertama, Jack dan kawan-kawan jadi pelaku bom bunuh diri di kampusku?? Boleh juga idenya.-evil smile-

Semua : -mundur perlahan, ketakutan-

Baby-Chan : Aku kan hanya membacakan permintaan, terserah aku dong mau menanggapinya!! Ada yang ga setuju?!

Ann : Ga kok, Baby-Chan. Kita semua setuju sama kamu kok.

Semua : -ngangguk-ngangguk setuju, takut dapat 'hadiah'-

Baby-Chan : Ya sudah, kita balik lagi ke permintaan pertama. Gimana??

Kai : Kita ga ikut-ikut deh kalau disuruh jadi 'pengantin'.

Jack : Pelaku bom bunuh diri?? Kalau bom kampus Baby-Chan tanpa bunuh diri sih aku mau, aku masih mau hidup lama sih. Masih ada cita-citaku yang belum tercapai.

Claire : Memangnya apa cita-citamu??

Jack : Nikah sama kamu, Claire. Mau kan??-pasang puppy dog eyes-

Semua : -diam tanpa kata-

Claire : NAJIS!! Nikah aja sama monyet!!-nampar Jack berkali-kali dan nendang di 'tempat berbahaya'-

Jack : -pingsan-

Baby-Chan : Permintaan selanjutnya, Jack dan Trent main Tekken 6. Siap??

Trent : Jack pingsan. Aku main lawan siapa??

Claire : Biar kugantikan!! Aku paling jago main Tekken!!

Baby-Chan : Baiklah, karena Jack berhalangan maka Claire akan menggantikannya.

Rick : Memangnya Jack cewek?? Kok dia bisa halangan??

Semua (-Jack) : -sweatdropped-

Elli : Bukan begitu, Rick. Maksudnya Baby-Chan Claire menggantikan Jack melawan Trent karena Jack pingsan.

Baby-Chan : Baiklah, pertarungan antara Claire dan Trent, dimulai!!

-Claire dan Trent bertarung dengan sengit, yang lainnya nonton aksi mereka-

(BGM : Tik.. Tok.. Tik.. Tok.. Tik.. Tok.. Tik.. Tok.. Krrr..)

Karen : Baby-Chan, sudah selesai tuh pertarungannya Claire sama Trent.

Baby-Chan : -bangun tidur- Oh.. Hooaaahem.. Siapa yang menang??

Popuri : Claire yang menang, habisnya Trent ga ngerti jurus-jurusnya.. Kasian..

Trent : Aku ga bisa main game, tapi kalau mainin organ tubuh manusia aku ahlinya.-senyum dingin-

Semua (-Jack) : -merinding disko-

Claire : Tentu aja dong aku yang menang!! Julukanku kan Ratu Game~~

Gray : -akhirnya ngomong juga- Dari siapa julukan itu??

Claire : Aku sendiri. -senyum-senyum innocent-

Semua (-Claire dan Jack) : -geleng-geleng kepala dan menghela nafas-

Baby-Chan : Permintaan ketiga, Ann dandan??

Semua cewek (-Ann) : -memandang Ann sambil cengir-cengir-

Claire : Girls!! SERBU ANN!!

Semua cewek : -lompat ke arah Ann-

Ann : CLIFF!! TOLONG AKU!!-diseret ke backstage-

Cliff : Maafkan aku, Ann.. Aku ga berdaya melawan cewek-cewek buas itu..

Dari tempat Ann di'sekap' : TIDAAK!! GYAAA!! AAARGH!! KRETAAK!! DUAAAM!! PRAAANG!! GLUDUUK!! (Silakan gunakan imajinasi anda untuk tahu apa yang terjadi Xp)

Baby-Chan : Mohon tunggu sebentar ya. Tolong hiraukan saja suara 'merdu' yang anda dengar.

-30 menit kemudian, semua cewek keluar dari tempat penyekapan-

Baby-Chan : Nya!! Kenapa tampang kalian hancur sekali??

Mary : Habisnya Ann ngamuk terus sih..

Popuri : Aku sampai kena tendangan mautnya Ann~~

Claire : Kami harus mengikat dan membinanya dulu XD

Elli : Memang susah, tapi hasilnya memuaskan loh..

Karen : Mari kita sambut Ann!!

Baby-Chan : Karen!! Kamu merebut pekerjaanku!!

(BGM : Dum!! Dun!! Dum!! Dun!! Dum!! Dun!!-suara drum-)

Ann : -keluar kamar, wajahnya memerah campur-campur marah, malu, laper(loh??)-

Semua cowok (-Gray) : -terpesona-

Baby-Chan : Wow!! Kalian hebat sekali dalam mempermak Ann!!

Ann : Permak?! Memangnya aku jeans?!

Baby-Chan : Upz.. Maksudku make-over.. Bravo!! Karya kalian cantik sekali!! Mari kita tanyakan pendapat para cowok. Pertama, Rick??

Rick : -ga berkata apa-apa, mulai mimisan-

Ann : Eeww..

Baby-Chan : Ung.. Trent??

Trent : -masang gaya mikir keras- Ternyata yang namanya kosmetik itu memang benda ajaib yang bisa mengubah seseorang jadi cantik ya, ini bisa jadi bahan penelitian.

Ann : Grrr!!

Baby-Chan : Lalu, Kai??

Kai : Be my lady, please??-ngasi bunga mawar merah entah dari mana ke Ann-

Ann : -ngambil bunga mawarnya terus diinjek-injek-

Kai : NOOO!!-nangis lebay-

Baby-Chan : Cliff?? Kamu ga apa-apa?? Mukamu merah sekali..

Cliff : Ah.. Anu.. Itu.. Ann.. Cantik sekali..

Ann : Aww~~ Terima kasih, Cliff~~-nyium pipi Cliff-

Cliff : -pingsan dengan muka yang amat sangat merah-

Baby-Chan : Trent, tolong tumpuk mayat Cliff di sana, sekalian mayat Jack juga ya.-nunjuk belakang panggung-

Trent : -ngangkat Cliff dan Jack, ngelempar mereka ke belakang panggung -

Baby-Chan : Trent anak baik~~ Terakhir, Gray??

Gray : Biasa aja..

Baby-Chan : Kenapa kamu ga ikut terpesona juga, Gray??

Gray : Ngapain aku terpesona sama adikku sendiri?? Memangnya incest..

Baby-Chan : Incest?? Bisa jadi ide cerita yang bagus tuh~~

Ann : OGAAAH!!

Claire dan Mary : JANGAAAAN!!

Baby-Chan : Cih!! Padahal kan bisa menggemparkan!!

Gray : Lanjutin deh permintaannya, aku ga suka jadi pusat perhatian.

Baby-Chan : Iya deh.. Permintaan selanjutnya, Carter ganti agama??

Rick : -celingak-celinguk- Ga ada Carter di sini.

Baby-Chan : Iya, ya. Kalau begitu permintaannya di-pending dulu.

Semua : Lanjutkan!!

Baby-Chan : Memangnya kampanye?! Selanjutnya.. Claire jadi ratu sejagat semalam??

Claire : Wow!! Permintaan yang keren!!

Popuri : Ga mau!! Nanti kita jadi pesuruh abadi!! Ga cuma semalam!!

Claire : Kalian tega sekali sih.. Aku kan ga jahat sama kalian..-nangis bombay-

Karen : Kita kan tahu pemikiranmu, kamu pasti bakal bikin kita kerja paksa di pertanianmu.

Semua : -ngangguk-ngangguk setuju 1000%-

Claire : -cemberut-

_**Request From Melody-Cinta**_

Baby-Chan : Yak!! Mari kita mulai permintaan dari Melody-chan!! Pertanyaan pertama : Gray, kok kamu selalu pakai topi sih?? Coba deh buka topinya. Gray??

Gray : Ga ada alasan khusus pakai topi, itu aja.

Ann : Bohong!! Dia pakai topi tuh supaya dia bisa sembunyiin ekspresinya!! Kakakku ini sebenarnya sangat pemalu loh!!

Gray : Diam, Ann!!

Claire : Ayo lepaskan topimu.

Gray : GA AKAN PERNAH!!

Claire : -ngambil topinya Gray- Kamu lengah, tralalala~~ Ternyata kamu lebih keren kalau ga pakai topi loh, Gray.

Gray : APA?? -bersemu-

Semua (-Gray) : Gray malu~~ Gray malu~~ Gray malu~~

Gray : Memangnya kalian anak SD?! Claire, kembalikan topiku!!

Claire : Ga mau~~ Weekk!!

Gray : Terserahlah..

Semua (-Gray) : Gray ngambek~~ Gray ngambek ~~ Gray ngambek ~~

Baby-Chan : Sudah deh.. Mau dilanjutin ga nih??

Semua : LANJUTKAN!!

Baby-Chan : Pada pendukungnya SBY semua nih ya..-sweatdropped- Pertanyaan kedua : Claire, jujur ya!! Kamu lebih suka Jack atau Gray??

Claire : Tentu aja aku lebih suka Gray dong.

Gray : SERIUS??-bersemu(lagi??)-

Claire : Gray lebih manis dan keren daripada Jack sih. Tapi aku lebih suka Jun Matsuyama, Kim Hyun Jeong, Vanness Wu, dan Brad Pitt~~

Gray : -membatu-

(BGM : Lagunya Olga Syaputra, hancur.. Hancur hatiku.. Hancur.. Hancur hatiku..)

Baby-Chan : Eeee.. Pertanyaan ketiga : Kai, kamu kalau disuruh cium Jill berani ga?? What?!

Kai : Cium?? Aku ga berani.. Tapi kalau ini!!-ngeluarin boneka Jill mini- Aku selalu menciumnya sebelum tidur dan sewaktu bangun!! Dan aku ga selalu membawa boneka ini kemana pun aku pergi!!

Semua : -sweatdropped-

Mary : Anu.. Kai.. Kelakuanmu seperti stalker aja..

Kai : -serasa disambar petir- APA?!-nangis di pojok kamar-

Popuri : Sabar ya, Kai..-ngusap-ngusap kepala Kai-

Baby-Chan : Dan terakhir, permintaan Melody-chan : Kai, rayu semua cewek yang ada di Mineral Town sampai mereka terpesona dan ngejar-ngejar kamu?? Nya?? Kai lagi..

Kai : Mudah sekali!! Ehm!!-pasang gaya cool and charming- Hey, ladies?? Wanna go out with me?? Your beauties make my world so great..-ngedipin mata-

Semua cewek : -diam, ga ada tanggapan-

Kai : What?? Kenapa kalian tidak luluh??

Popuri : Kita sudah bosan sama kamu, Kai..

Karen : Kamu kelewat genit sih..

Elli : Maaf ya, Kai..

Mary : Kami sudah menemukan cowok yang lebih keren dari kamu..

Ann : Dia lebih baik dari kamu loh~~

Claire : Dan sangat mengerti kami!!

Kai : What?! Siapa yang telah merebut singgasanaku?!

Unknown person : -muncul tiba-tiba- Itu aku.

Kai : Siapa kau?!

Semua cewek : KYAA!! Won datang!!

Semua cowok : -melongo-

Baby-Chan : Lama banget kamu datang, Won..

Won : Sori, sori.. Aku kan harus mempersiapkan hadiah untuk para bidadari.

Semua cewek : -teriak-teriak kegirangan-

Semua cowok : -muntah-

Kai : Ugh!! Aku ga rela kalau Won merebut para cewek!! Aku pergi saja!!-lari keluar panggung-

Trent : Kai pergi.

Gray : Harga dirinya jatuh.

Rick : Akhirnya damai tanpa Kai..

Baby-Chan : Tidak.. Dia akan kembali kemari.. Ga ada yang bisa kabur dariku, hehuhehuhehuhehu!!-muncul aura gelap-

Won : Baby-Chan, lebih baik kamu akhiri dulu sesi ini.

Baby-Chan : Oh iya, sekian dulu perjumpaan kita. Nantikan penampilan kami selanjutnya~~

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : SELESAI!! Akhirnya..

Claire : Boleh pulang??

Popuri : Capek nih.. Laper juga..

Baby-Chan : Kalian bisa pulang dulu, sampai kupanggil untuk chappie 2, Nya!!

Semua : Fyuh..

Baby-Chan : Jangan lupa review ya. Jangan lupa request juga~~ Oh ya, note for Owly Bros : maaf pertanyaan part 2nya belum bisa dimunculkan karena tokoh-tokohnya belum datang di chappie ini. tunggu di chappie 2 yaa~~ Dan ide pesta kostum sangat bagus, saia jadi ingin buat ceritanya. Tapi waktu saia sangat terbatas.. Karena kuliah sudah mulai..


	3. Chapter 2

Baby-Chan : Yaayy!! Chappie 2!!

Claire : Lagi-lagi..

Baby-Chan : Apanya??

Semua : Lagi-lagi kamu lama banget apdetnya!!-teriak nyaring sampe kedengeran di kutub-

Baby-Chan : Nguik.. Aku jadi budek nih..

Kai : Kenapa kamu lama apdetnya?? Banyak orang menunggu penampilanku yang menawan ini!!

Claire : -gebukin Kai- Banyak yang sudah kasih pertanyaan dan permintaan loh!!

Baby-Chan : Maap.. Berjuta-juta maap.. Kuliahku padat banget.. Meskipun baru minggu pertama sudah bikin otakku overquota..

Trent : Perlu kubuatin bodygizer??

Baby-Chan : Mau~~ Kalau gitu kita mulai saja ceritanya!!

Semua : Kita semua punyanya Natsume!! Baby-Chan cuma punya plot cerita ini!!

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : Jumpa lagi dalam acara "Ask Your Favorite Harvest Moon Chara!"~~ Pasti kalian kangen dengan host yang manis ini kan?? Nguik!!-dilempar ayam sama Jack-

Rick : Jennifer!! Jack, teganya kamu melempar Jennifer kesayanganku?!

Jack : Habisnya Baby-Chan pakai acara narsis segala sih..

Claire : Iya, kan ceritanya ga mulai-mulai..

Karen : Cepetan dong, Baby-Chan..

Baby-Chan : Ehm.. Baiklah.. Tadi itu hanya bercanda kok~~ Nah, Kai juga sudah kembali dari 'perjalanan' singkatnya~~

Kai : I, iya..

Gray : Kamu kok balik lagi?? Katanya ga rela??

Kai : Tolong jangan tanya..

Baby-Chan : Itu rahasia kami~~-kedipin mata-

Semua : Ayo mulai~~

_Part 2... The questions... START!  
The owl: pernah punya pacar ngak?_

_The lonely owl: bahwa cerita cerita yang selalu di ceritakan via khotbah Carter itu adalah masa lalunya?  
The baby owl: dan May pernah sekolah ngak?  
The watcer owl: kamu cinta ngak sama May?  
The anime owl: kamu pernah ketemu Joanna ngak(mamanya May tanya Manna kalo mau info lebih jelas)?  
__-Owly Bros_

Baby-Chan : Nah!! Pria lajang!! Tunjukkan dirimu!!

Ann : Memangnya ini acara "Take Me Out"?! Baby-Chan ngawur!!

Carter : -tiba-tiba muncul dan disinari spot light- Terima kasih atas undangannya, Baby-Chan. Saya juga membawa May dan Stu bersama saya.

Baby-Chan : Selamat datang~~ Silakan jawab pertanyaannya~~

Carter : Ehm.. Pacar??

Semua (-Carter, May dan Stu) : -bisik-bisik- Pasti dia ga punya.. Kalau punya pasti dia sudah nikah dan ga jadi pastur..

Carter : Ada, dulu. Saat itu aku masih muda dan sangat pemberontak. Dia seorang biarawati yang menolongku saat aku terluka karena berkelahi dengan yakuza.

Semua : -melongo, teriak dalam hati- Yakuza?! Carter pemberontak?!

Baby-Chan : Eee.. Lalu hubunganmu dengannya?? Putus??

Carter : Dia meninggal 30 tahun yang lalu. Karena itu aku menjadi pastur supaya aku bisa terus mengenangnya..

Semua : -mikir- Memangnya umurnya Carter berapa?!

Baby-Chan : Oke, sekarang pertanyaan kedua.

Carter : Sebagian adalah masa laluku dan sebagian adalah cerita tentang orang-orang yang datang kepadaku saat pengakuan dosa. Karena aku tak ingin ada lagi manusia yang jatuh ke dalam kegelapan.-senyum dingin-

Semua : -mikir(lagi)- Sekarang kamu terlihat seperti kegelapan!! Carter memang menyeramkan..

Baby-Chan : Pertanyaan selanjutnya, Stu~~

Jack : STOP!!

(BGM : -dari laptop Baby-Chan- Stop!! Kau mencuri hatiku!! Hatiku!!~~)

Jack : Bukan itu!!-nendang laptop Baby-Chan-

Baby-Chan : Wakz!! Mai lappie!!-nangkap laptop yang ditendang Jack- Kenapa sih, Jack?! Pakai merusak lappieku?!

Jack : Kamu lupa permintaan yang di-pending chappie pertama!!

Baby-Chan : Upz.. Maap.. Carter, ada permintaan dari The Wather Owl : minta Carter ganti agama.

Carter : Ganti agama, dia pasti bercanda.-senyum dingin dengan aura gelap yang bikin merinding-

Semua : Ahahaha!! Iya, pasti dia bercanda!! Jangan dipikirin, Carter!!-ketakutan ,mikir dalam hati- Pelajaran hidup yang paling penting, jangan pernah cari masalah dengan Carter kalau ingin hidup damai..

Baby-Chan : Se, sekarang dilanjutin ya pertanyaannya..-ikut-ikutan takut-

Stu : Sekolah?? Apa itu??

Elli : Sekolah itu tempat belajar, Stu.

Stu : Kami tidak sekolah!! Tapi kami belajar!!

May : Paman Carter selalu mengajari kami saat kami bermain dengannya!!

Carter : Itu namanya bermain sambil belajar. Seperti belajar berhitung dengan main belanja-belanjaan.

Semua : -bayangin Carter main belanja-belanjaan- Mphhh!!-nahan ketawa-

Baby-Chan : Wow, menarik juga. Pertanyaan selanjutnya!!

Stu : Apa itu cinta?? Kak Elli tahu??

Elli : Mmm.. Cinta itu..-mikir kata-kata yang bisa dicerna anak kecil-

Gray : Cinta memang susah dijelaskan.

Karen : Gampangnya, cinta itu kayak Gray dan Claire.-nunjuk Gray dan Claire- Mengerti, Stu??

Claire dan Gray : -bersemu- Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh ke anak kecil!!

Karen : Aku kan hanya membantu Elli menjelaskan. Ga ada yang salah tuh.

Baby-Chan : Balik ke Stu. Gray, Claire, kalau mau mesra-mesraan jangan di sini dong. Ada anak kecil loh..

Claire da Gray : -cemberut- Siapa yang mesra??

Stu : Oh, begitu!! Tentu saja aku cinta May!! Iya kan, May??

May : Yup!! Stu juga sudah melamarku!!-nunjukkin cincin mainan-

Baby-Chan : Sungguh cinta anak kecil yang manis..-terharu- Jack!!

Jack : Joanna?? Ga pernah tuh. Cuma dengar ceritanya dari Barley dan Manna saja.

May : Aku kangen Mama..-nangis-

Semua : May, jangan nangis.. Nih ada permen, boneka, kue, biscuit,..-dan berlanjut sampai May tidak menangis, jiwa kakak sayang adik mode : On-

_Boleh nanya lagi?? Maaf, kemarin aku kebanyakan nanya Kai. He's my fave chara!!  
Hm...  
1. Karen, kenapa kamu bisa suka sama Rick?_

_2. Popuri, sampai kapan sih kamu kayak anak kecil?  
3. Mary, apa yang kamu suka dari Gray??  
Permintaan :  
1. Popuri, coba kamu dandan kayak orang dewasa!  
2. Ellie, buat Doctor terpesona melihatmu!  
Thanx, segitu aja dulu ya!!_

_-Melody-Cinta_

Baby-Chan : Wah, ini pertanyaan yang dari dulu pengen kutanyain nih!! Karen!!

Karen : Karena Rick terlihat sangat manis dan imut saat di'siksa'.-senyum innocent-

Rick : -senyum-senyum malu-

Semua : -diam membisu, mencoba mencerna kalimat Karen-

Baby-Chan : Berarti bisa disimpulkan kalau Karen itu 'sadistic' dan Rick itu 'masochist', begitu??

Karen : Yup!! Kurang lebih seperti itu.-tetap senyum innocent kayak ga ada salah-

Semua : -mundur teratur menjauhi Karen dan Rick-

May dan Stu : Kak Baby-Chan, apa itu 'sadistic' dan 'masochist'??

Baby-Chan : Itu hal yang belum boleh kalian ketahui sekarang~~-kedipin mata-

May dan Stu : Kak Baby-Chan jahat!! Humph!!-cemberut-

Baby-Chan : Popuri, selanjutnya pertanyaanmu.

Popuri : Sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan~~ Karena karakterku sudah ditentukan oleh Natsume~~

Semua : -sweatdropped-

Baby-Chan : Bukannya jahat ya, tapi kalau kamu tetap kayak anak kecil bisa-bisa kamu dibenci..

Popuri : Aku pernah mau jadi dewasa~~ Tapi Kak Rick ga bolehin..

Baby-Chan : Rick, apa alasanmu??

Rick : Karena adikku adalah adikku. Dia ga boleh jadi orang lain!!

Semua : -muncul banyak tanda tanya di atas kepala-

Baby-Chan : Begitulah seorang kakak yang sister complex.. Mary??

Mary : Gray itu sangat keren dan dewasa!! Dia juga suka novelku.

Ann : Kakakku keren?? Kamu harus ganti kacamata, Mary..

Claire : Dia juga ga dewasa. Dia sangat kekanakkan, gampang marah. Tapi perhatian.

Cliff : Ternyata Claire memang sangat mengerti kamu, Gray..

Gray : -muka memerah 7 rupa (memang bunga?!)-

Baby-Chan : Lanjut ke permintaan!!

Claire : Girls!! SERBU POPURI!!

Semua cewek : -lompat ke arah Popuri-

Popuri : TOLOOOOONG!!-diseret ke backstage-

Baby-Chan : Make Over Part 2!! Korban, eh targetnya adalah Popuri. Kali ini tidak ada suara merdu dari backstage. Silakan menunggu~~

-15 menit kemudian, semua cewek keluar dari backstage-

Baby-Chan : Nya, cepat sekali??

Mary : Popuri kan ga se'aktif' Ann.

Ann: Maaf deh kalau aku 'aktif'..

Claire : Yup, Popu-chan selalu penurut.

Elli : Mungkin lebih tepatnya pasrah..

Karen : Mari kita sambut Popuri!!

Baby-Chan : Karen!! Sudah kubilang itu pekerjaanku!!

(BGM : Dum!! Dun!! Dum!! Dun!! Dum!! Dun!!-suara drum-)

-Popuri keluar dari backstage dengan memakai strapless dress pink, rambutnya yang bergelombang menjadi lurus (karena dicatok), memakai high heels dan make up natural (bisa bayangin??)-

Baby-Chan : Nah, bagaimana pendapat para cowok?? Pertama, Rick??

Rick : Popuri cantik banget.. Jadi jatuh cinta..

Semua : Eeww..

Baby-Chan : Woi!! Sudah dibilang ga ada incest di sini!! Next.. Trent??

Trent : -masang gaya mikir keras- Ternyata yang namanya kosmetik itu memang benda ajaib yang bisa mengubah seseorang jadi cantik ya, ini bisa jadi bahan penelitian.

Baby-Chan : Kamu ga ada pendapat lain selain itu,sama saja kayak chappie 1.. Kai??

Kai : Be my lady, please??-ngasi bunga mawar merah entah dari mana ke Popuri-

Popuri : -ngambil bunga mawarnya – Makasih, bunganya nanati kukasih ke Mama deh.-senyum innocent-

Kai : NOOO!!-nangis lebay-

Baby-Chan : Terjadi lagi.. Jack??

Jack : Biasa saja, ga ada yang ngalahin kecantikan Claire.

Semua (-Jack) : -muntah-

Baby-Chan : Kasihan Claire.. Cliff??

Cliff : Lebih cantik daripada Ann..

Ann : -mukul Cliff sampai pingsan- Berani-beraninya ngomong kayak gitu!!

Cliff : -pingsan -

Baby-Chan : Trent, tolong lagi yaa~~

Trent : -ngangkat Cliff, ngelempar Cliff ke belakang panggung -

Baby-Chan : Trent anak baik~~ Terakhir, Gray??

Gray : Biasa aja..

Baby-Chan : Kenapa kamu ga ikut terpesona juga, Gray??

Gray : Aku ga tertarik.

Karen : Ya iyalah, Gray kan hanya tertarik dengan Claire!!

Claire : -batuk-batuk-

Trent : Claire, kamu sakit?? Perlu kuperiksa??

Baby-Chan : Mulai ngawur!! Permintaan selanjutnya!!

Elli : Membuat terpesona?? Bagaimana caranya??

Ann : Rayu dia dong!!

Karen : Dengan genit!!

Elli : Aku ga bisa.. Itu bukan karakterku..

Baby-Chan : Jadi kamu ga mau, Elli??-senyum dingin dengan aura gelap-

Semua : Glek!!

Baby-Chan :Nah, kalau gitu kami pamit dulu yaa!! Sampai jumpa di chappie selanjutnya!!

Elli : -ngendap-ngendap kabur dari Baby-Chan-

Baby-Chan : Eits, urusan kita belum selesai, Elli. Saatnya pemberian 'hadiah'~~-nangkap Elli, bawa keluar panggung dan pergi entah kemana-

Semua (-Elli) : Sa, sampai jumpa..

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : Fyuh.. Capek juga bergadang..

Trent : Baby-Chan, kamu harus istirahat sehari penuh. Atau kamu akan ambruk!!

Rick : Kalau Baby-Chan ambruk, siapa yang ngangkat??

Semua : -diam, mikir keras-

Ann : Kita biarin saja, nanti juga bangun lagi. Tehehehehehe..

Baby-Chan : Kejamnya..

Semua : Biarin!! Weekk!! Readers, jangan lupa review yaa!! Dan dengarkan pengumuman dari Baby-Chan!!

Baby-Chan : Anoo, minna-san.. Saia mendapatkan ide dari sahabat saia tentang cerita ini. Setelah chappie 2 ini cerita ini akan berubah judul menjadi "Ask Truth!! Or Dare Me!!". Dan ketentuannya pun sedikit berubah. Jadi, tiap tokoh Harvest Moon tetap bisa ditanya atau disuruh apapun tapi tiap tokoh hanya dapat 1 permintaan saja, misalkan Claire diminta Truth maka dia ga boleh di-Dare begitu juga sebaliknya. Tentu saja tetap T-Rated. Begitu~~ Maaf atas berita yang tiba-tiba..

Note for HinataLavender dan Owly Bros : Karena suatu hal, maap belum bisa nampilin request anda di chappie 2 ini.. Request anda akan ditampilkan di chappie 3!! Maap banget iaa!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Baby-Chan : Yuhuu!! Chappie 3!!**

**Claire : Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, semuanya!!**

**Semua : Kita semua punyanya Natsume!! Baby-Chan cuma punya plot cerita ini!!**

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : Jumpa lagi dengan Baby-Chan!! Dalam acara "Ask Truth!! Or Dare Me!!"~ Sebelum saya dilempari karena kelamaan intro, mari kita mulai requestnya!!

Trent : Eh, Baby-Chan, Elli mana?? Kok ga keliatan??

Baby-Chan : Oh, Elli ga bisa ikut, dia lagi ga enak badan.-senyum innocent-

Semua : -mikir- 'Hadiah' apa yang dia berikan?? Kok Elli sampai ga bisa ikutan?!

_Pertanyaan:  
__1 Rick,napa sih kamu pake kacamata?  
_

_2 Kenapa Kai pake bandana? Malu karena botak ya?_

_3 Kenapa Kai suka goda2 cewe?  
_

_4 Kenapa Doctor suka berwajah dingin?_

_Permintaan:  
__1 Bikin Claire n 3 cewe lainnya (terserah mau siapa) nyanyi lagu "Motteke! SeraFuku" dari anime "Lucky Star" dong..__Pasti lucu. Cocok lagi. Tapi dengerin dulu lagunya ya Baby-chan.  
_

_2 Bikin Claire lagi make bajunya Nico Robin dari anime "One Piece"ya..._

_Dah segitu submit-kan ya Baby-chan..._

_-HinataLavender_

Baby-Chan : Time for Truth!! Nah, Rick??

Rick : Mataku minusnya banyak, kalau ga pakai kacamata aku ga bisa melihat sama sekali..

Jack : Coba dong.-ngambil kacamata Rick-

Trent : Nah, Rick. Coba kamu sebutkan huruf yang kutunjuk.-tiba-tiba muncul peralatan tes mata, nunjuk huruf W-

Rick : Umm.. I??

Semua : -sweatdropped-

Trent : Yang benar W.. Kalau ini??-nunjuk huruf R-

Rick : Eee.. G??

Trent : ARGH!! CUKUP!!-ngelempar meja yang muncul entah dari mana ke langit-langit-

Popuri : Cup.. Cup.. Trent-kun jangan marah-marah dong.. Ga baik~~-ngusap kepala Trent-

Rick : -makai kacamata lagi- Sudah kubilang aku ga bisa melihat tanpa kacamata. Jarak pandangku hanya 0.01 dan 0.02..

Baby-Chan : Pertanyaan selanjutnya, Kai!!-teriak keras-keras-

Kai : Aww.. Ga usah pakai teriak kali.. Aku kan di sebelahmu..

Baby-Chan : Sudahlah, langsung jawab saja. Mau kukasih 'hadiah' lagi??

Kai : -geleng-geleng kepala ketakutan- Ehm.. Bandana ini trend yang ga pernah mati loh!! Aku selalu tampil keren dan modis kalau pakai bandana.

Karen : Itu artinya Kai bakal kelihatan norak dan ga modis kalau ga pakai bandana.

Kai : Ngawur!! Ga, adaw!!-dilempar mike sama Ann-

Ann : -siul-siul cuek kayak ga ada apa-apa- Kai, selanjutnya~

Kai : Kok sakit ya kepalaku..-nglus kepala- Aku ga goda-goda cewek kok. Aku hanya berkata jujur kalau mereka itu anugerah terindah yang diberikan Tuhan ke dunia.

Mary : Kai, itu sama saja.. Cewek yang kamu bilang seperti itu akan merasa kalau kamu gombal.

Semua (-Kai) : Kai tukang gombal~~ Tukang gombal~~

Kai : -ketimpa batu 1 ton, merenung di pojok panggung-

Baby-Chan : Biarkan Kai merenungkan nasibnya. Trent, giliranmu~

Trent : Wajahku sudah dari lahir seperti ini. Bukan sengaja.

Semua : -kaget, diam tanpa kata-

Baby-Chan : What?! Serius?! Apa orang tuamu ga heran??

Trent : Orang tuaku juga berwajah seperti ini, jadi menurut mereka itu biasa.

Cliff : Ngomong-ngomong aku belum pernah melihat dan mendengar Trent tertawa.

Claire : Trent, ayo coba kamu tertawa~

Popuri : Yup!! Kamu harus lebih sering tertawa!!

Trent : -nurut saja, mulai ketawa gajhe-

Semua (-Trent) : -sweatdropped-

Gray : Mungkin lebih baik Trent tetap seperti biasa.

Semua : -ngangguk-ngangguk setuju-

Baby-Chan : Nah, Dare time!! Claire dan 3 cewek lainnya.

Mary : Siapa yang nemanin Claire??

Ann : Mmm.. Gimana kalau diputuskan dengan HOM PIM PA!! 3 yang sama yang bakal nyanyi sama Claire~

Popuri : Aku paling ga bisa hom pim pa..

Karen : Ide bagus!! Ayo mulai!! Hom pim pa!!

-para cewek selain Claire sibuk hom pim pa dengan serius, mereka mupeng banget mau nyanyi, 10 menit kemudian..-

Baby-Chan : Hom pim pa saja lama banget..

Ann : Susah tahu cari 3 yang sama!!

Claire : Kenapa ga suit saja sih?? Kan tinggal suit dua-dua, yang selalu kalah itu yang ga ikut nyanyi.

Semua cewek (-Claire) : -sweatdropped-

Baby-Chan : Sudah terlanjur. Nah, siapa saja yang menang??

Karen : Aku, Popuri, dan Ann.

Jack : Bukannya Popuri bilang ga bisa hom pim pa??

Rick : Tentu saja karena aku yang menyemangatinya!!

Popuri : Bukan.. Teriakan Kakak bikin Mary ga fokus, makanya dia kalah..

Baby-Chan : Nih!!-ngelempar pom-pom ke Claire, Karen, Ann dan Popuri- Ikutin sesuai videonya yaa~-nyalain tv dan dvd player yang mainin video klip Lucky Star-

Semua cewek (-Mary) : WHAT?!-keringat dingin-

Baby-Chan : Ada keluhan??-evil smile- Let's start the music!!

-Musik diputar. Claire, Karen, Popuri dan Ann, mulai nyanyi dan menari dengan pom-pom. Setelah 4 menit lebih sedikit, lagu selesai. Ekspresi mereka campur aduk, capek, malu, geli-geli basah(heh?)-

Semua : -nahan ketawa-

Baby-Chan : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Sumpah!! Lucu banget!! Perutku sampe sakit!!

Semua : -sweatdropped, mikir- Kita nahan ketawa sampai keselek, dia malah ketawa kayak orang gila..

Baby-Chan : Bagus juga~ Tapi tadi ada suara yang ga nyambung nadanya..-ngelirik Claire-

Claire : Maaf ya aku ga bisa nyanyi!!

Semua : -ketawa keras-keras-

Baby-Chan : So, next dare!!

Claire : Hah?? Ga mau ah!!-ngambil seribu langkah, eh langkah seribu-

Karen : GIRLS!! TANGKAP CLAIRE!!

Semua cewek (-Claire) : -ngejar Claire, muter-muter di panggung- Berhasil!!-sukses nangkap mangsa dan diikat supaya ga kabur lagi-

Popuri : Claire-chan jadi anak baik ya~-ngusap-ngusap kepala Claire-

Ann : Saatnya pembalasan dendam, Claire!!-evil smile-

Mary : Kamu hanya diminta pakai bajunya Nico Robin dari anime "One Piece" kok.

Karen : Eits!! Kamu salah, Mary. Kita ga boleh setengah-setengah dalam bekerja. Tunggu hasil karya kami yaa~-pergi ke backstage-

Claire : -pasrah ga bisa kabur, minta tolong juga ga ada yang berani nolongin-

Baby-Chan : Nya~ Claire kelihatan pasrah sekali.. Gray, kamu ga berniat menolongnya??

Gray : Buat apa?? Dia ga minta tolong kok.

Cliff : Baby-Chan, sebenarnya Gray penasaran pengen lihat penampilan cosplaynya Claire.

Jack : Aku juga mau lihat!! Mau!! Mau!! Mau!!

Gray : Kujahit mulut kalian!!

Trent : Mau kupinjamkan peralatan jahit untuk operasi, Gray??

Baby-Chan : Mulai ngaco lagi..-sweatdropped-

-1 jam kemudian, semua cewek kembali ke panggung-

Baby-Chan : Lama banget.. Ngapain saja sih??

Popuri : Tadi Claire-chan kabur..

Ann : Jadi kita harus menangkapnya lagi..

Mary : Setelah itu kami mengikatnya di kursi supaya ga kabur lagi.-senyum innocent-

Karen : Wanita lajang!! Tunjukkan dirimu!! Claire!!

Baby-Chan : -pasrah, berkali-kali pekerjaannya diembat Karen-

-Claire masuk ke panggung dengan muka yang ditekuk dan langkah yang sama sekali ga anggun-

Baby-Chan : Wow!! Penampilannya Claire sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya!!

Karen : Kami memilih pakaian Robin yang cocok dengan Claire yang manis.

Mary : Kami memakaikan korset pendek biru tua yang memperlihatkan perutnya yang langsing.

Ann : Dan rok mini berwarna sama yang meperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus. Sekaligus boot tinggi putih yang memberi efek seksi!!

Baby-Chan : Ung.. Ini beneran masih T-rated kan??-sweatdropped-

Popuri : Sebagai pelengkapnya, Claire memakai mantel panjang dan topi koboi yang berwarna soft pink~

Karen : Tidak lupa make-up modern yang mempercantik Claire supaya mirip Robin.

Claire : Kalian benar-benar menyiksaku dengan sempurna..-senyum kecut-

Semua cewek : Tentu saja!! -senyum puas-

Baby-Chan : Lengkap sekali penjelasan kalian.. Jadi, bagaimana pendapat para cowok??-noleh ke arah cowok-cowok- What the?!

Semua cowok : -pingsan total, muka sangat merah plus mimisan dan menciptakan kolam darah-

Baby-Chan : Terpaksa pakai cara kasar nih.. Rick!! Bangun!! Katakan pendapatmu!!-gebuk-gebukin Rick-

Rick : Jantungku berhenti berdetak..-mimisan-

Baby-Chan : Kayaknya harus mesan kuburan ke Carter nih.. Trent??-goncang-goncangin Trent-

Trent : Kosmetik benar-benar benda ajaib, bahkan bisa membunuh yang melihatnya..-pingsan-

Baby-Chan : Eh, kalau dokternya pingsan siapa yang bakal ngobatin mereka?! Kai??-lompat-lompat di perut Kai-

Kai : -berusaha keras ngasi bunga mawar ke Claire- Be.. My lady..-mati suri-

Baby-Chan : Bunganya disimpan buat ditabur di makamnya dia saja ya?? Jack??-injek-injek Jack-

Jack : -panas dingin- Dia bidadari yang turun ke bumi..

Baby-Chan : Gombal..-muntah- Cliff??-nampar-nampar Cliff-

Cliff : - ga bangun sama sekali-

Baby-Chan : Uuh.. Gray??-tendang-tendang Gray-

Gray : Ga kuat nahan pesonanya.. Terlalu cantik..-tepar-

Ann : Wow, akhirnya ada juga yang dipuji Kakak!!

Karen : Memang ga ada yang ngalahin posisi Claire di hati Gray..

Claire : -bersemu-

Baby-Chan : Okai!! Next request!! Ooh.. Seharusnya ini giliran request Owly Bros, namun setelah dibicarakan dengan produser dan sutradara maka request Owly Bros akan dijadikan Special Ask Truth!! Or Dare Me!!. Yang dilaksanakan di depan Kolam Dewi di chappie 4, mengingat ada permintaan kiss scene antara Claire dan Gray menjadi Tidus dan Yuna di kolam~ Karena itu kami menginginkan adegan terbaik dengan suasana yang klop!! Hidup Graire!! Graire!! Nguik!!-dilempar boot sama Claire-

Claire : Fokus dong, Baby-Chan..

Baby-Chan : Ehm.. -batuk-batuk jaga wibawa- Karena itu, mohon ditunggu ya, Owly Bros~-kedipin mata-

Ann : Dia cuma mikirin Graire..

Popuri : Baby-Chan jahat.. Melupakan permintaan lainnya..

Baby-Chan : Ega kok, aku juga ingat permintaan lainnya.

Mary : Coba beri tahu salah 1 permintaan lainnya??

Baby-Chan : -diam, mikir keras- Hehehe, aku lupa.. Baiklah, lanjut!!-mangkir-

_hm, asyik juga, sih... request, ya? O.o  
_

_truth: to Karen:  
-ada nggak yang paling nggak bertahan hidup setelah makan masakan lo? -digetok Karen-  
_

_dare: to Rick:  
-kalau lo emang cinta sama Karen, makan masakannya, dong! -Rick kabur-_

_-teacupz' _

Baby-Chan : Wow, pertanyaan yang bagus, teacupz'!! Karen??

Karen : Ada dong!! Masakanku kan ga seburuk itu!!

Claire : Kamu harus jujur, Karen.. Namanya loh 'Truth'. Ga boleh bohong.

Popuri : Kata Mama berbohong itu ga baik, Karen-neechan~

Baby-Chan : Tentu saja akan ada hukuman kalau tidak berkata jujur dalam Truth, begitu juga dalam melakukan Dare~-evil smile-

Karen : Ugh!!-terpojok- Ga ada.. Orang yang makan masakanku selalu masuk klinik karena sakit perut akut.. PUAS?!-marah ga jelas-

Baby-Chan : Dare buat Rick.. Harus dibangunin dulu nih~ RICK!!-teriak sambil nampar-nampar Rick-

Semua cewek : Itu ngebangunin atau nyiksa sih??-sweadropped-

Rick : -bangun- Ugh.. Kok rasanya pipiku sakit sekali??-ga sadar habis dihajar-

Baby-Chan : Hanya perasaanmu saja~ Nah, Rick, silakan makan masakan buatan Karen~-nyodorin makanan buatan Karen yang ga jelas bentuknya dan berwarna hijau campur kuning campur merah (pelangi dong??)-

Rick : GLEK!!-baru juga bangun dari pingsan sudah ditawarin tiket buat mati, tiba-tiba..-

Malaikat Rick : Rick, kamu harus makan~ Kamu harus membuktikan cintamu pada Karen dan lainnya~

Iblis Rick : Cuih!! Ngapain aku ngerelain nyawaku hanya untuk buktiin cinta?! Basi!!

Baby-Chan : Ayo, Rick~ Bilang "Aaaa.."~-nyodorin sesendok penuh masakan Karen~

Semua cewek (-Karen) : -mulai mendoakan Rick kalau nyawanya habis setelah makan masakan Karen-

Rick : -ketakutan, keringat dingin sampai banjir-

Malaikat Rick : Ayo, dimakan Rick~

Iblis Rick : Jangan!! Kamu bisa mati sia-sia!!

Malaikat Rick : Woi!! Lo iblis diam deh!! Biarin saja dia mati gara-gara makan tu racun!!

Iblis Rick : Kok malah kamu yang jahat?!

Malaikat Rick : Ups.. Ketahuan~ Sebenarnya aku daftar jadi iblis tapi ga keterima~

Iblis Rick : Pantes saja!!

-balik lagi ke Rick yang sedang dilemma-

Baby-Chan : Lama nih.. "Aaaa.."~-nyuapin paksa Rick-

Rick : -keselek, berusaha mengunyah racun dalam mulut- Mppphh!!-pingsan dengan mulut berbusa-

Baby-Chan : Oh my God!! Woi!! Telpon ambulans!! Telpon 911!! Siapkan pertolongan pertama!! Trent!!

Elli : -sibuk cari telpon-

Ann : -sibuk cari obat sakit gigi (loh?!)-

Popuri : Trent masih pingsan, Baby-Chan.. Gimana dong??-panik- Kakak bakal mati??-mulai nangis-

Baby-Chan : OH NOO!! Readers, sampai sini dulu ya chappie 3!! Maap acara terhenti karena ada korban yang jatuh selama acara berlangsung!! BYEE!!

Claire : Lebih baik masakan Karen diamankan dulu sebelum korban bertambah..-ngebuang masakan Karen jauh-jauh-

Karen : Rick.. Ternyata kamu memang sangat mencintaiku..-nangis haru-

**..xXx..**

**Baby-Chan : Ga sabar buat chappie 4!! Special chappie!!**

**Ann : Kamu kenapa, Claire?? Mukamu merah sekali..**

**Karen : Pasti dia mikirin adegan ciumannya dengan Gray!!**

**Popuri : Iih.. Claire-chan mesum..**

**Claire : Bukan!! Tapi aku malu harus menciumnya di depan banyak orang..**

**Mary : Jadi kamu ingin mencium Gray sembunyi-sembunyi?? Bukankah itu lebih mesum??**

**Claire : -ga bisa berkata apa-apa, wajah bersemu sekaligus pucat-**

**Baby-Chan : Diam!! Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh!! Aku puasa tahu!!-teriak-teriak padahal katanya puasa-**

**Semua : -mendadak diam-**

**Baby-Chan : Review, readers!! Don't forget to ask or dare them!! Mwehehehehe!!**


End file.
